1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector equipped with a release mechanism for releasing a mating element from engagement with the connector.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a connector equipped with a release mechanism comprises an insulator frame with a plurality of conductive pin contacts fixed thereto and an insulator plate mounted on the frame. The plate is for carrying a mating element, for example, a socket connector with socket contacts and is slidable in a direction or an engaging direction so as to establish connection between the pin contacts and the socket contacts. The plate is also provided with hooks which engage the socket connector carried on the plate so that the socket connector is released from connection between the pin and socket contacts by moving the plate in the opposite direction or a release direction. A knob is mounted on the top surface of the plate in a manner which allows easy manual sliding of the plate.
When the knob is manually operated to force the plate moved in the release direction so as to release the socket connector from the engagement with the connector, the plate is subjected to a moment due to the force acted on the knob, because the knob is not in the center of the plate. Further, the plate is pressed onto the frame so that smooth sliding operation of the plate is unfortunately barred by the friction therebetween.
Further, in the conventional connector, a stroke of the manually-operated knob is equal to a stroke of the plate so that a force required for sliding the plate cannot be made less than a force required for releasing the connection between the pin and the socket contacts. Therefore, release of the mating element is not smoothly performed.